At the strip club
by dibs4ever
Summary: One Shot, Nightwing is working undercover at a strip club, meanwhile the girls go to a strip club for Raquel's Bachelorette party. Will any of them recognize him? What will happen when they do? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute little one shot, I hope you enjoy and if you do please review and check out my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC or any of its characters mentioned**

Dick stood up checking himself out in the mirror "This mission better be a success" he mumbled to himself there was a knock at his door "Show starts in 5, you're the 3rd group up" his new 'bosses' voice spoke from the other side of the door " Alright I'll be out in a minute" he said he grabbed the spray bottle with water and spritzed his body a tip that one of the other strippers had given him last week on his first night, then he walked out the door he had to make himself believable.

"Artemis are you sure about this place?" Barbara asked from the table the two of them were sitting at

Artemis took a long sip of her alcoholic beverage before speaking "Relax BG besides its Raquel's Bachelorette party, if your that uncomfortable just don't offer to give any of them a tip and they'll leave you alone" she said simply

Barbara was about to speak again when she was cut off by Raquel "shhhhh guys it's starting" the lights began to dim and the music began to start a blonde guy with brown eyes and a browned haired one with green eyes both wearing a cowboy hat and ass less chaps walked out on stage, next was 2 guys with red hair who attempted to do some sort of mission impossible strip which Barbara found rather tasteless, one came and danced on Raquel much to her pleasure this gave Barbara a laugh.

The lights went dim, the girls watched as the dancer who was with Raquel walked off back behind the stage and the other who must have been given a high tip led the girl who he had been dancing on out of the room toward where Barbara assumed the private rooms were located.

When the room was settled the stage went dark the beginning of the song "Pour some Sugar on me" began to play the spot lights flashing along with the drum beat "our next performers are a couple of Rock Stars ladies" the announcer spoke the crowd wooed and cheered when the 3 men stepped on stage and the lights shinned allowing them to see them they were all identically dressed in white button ups, black leather pants and had an electric guitar strung across their chests, Barbara's jaw dropped when she saw the one to the left closest to them.

Artemis looked at her and grinned "What you see something you like?" She nudged her

Barbara shook her head "no, is that..."

Artemis cut her off and shoved a 5 dollar bill into her hands "Don't talk wave him over, your single have some fun, I'm just here to watch, I don't want Wally getting all jealous " she grinned

Barbara looked down at the crumpled up 5 in her hand then back up, the familiar guy who now had ripped open his shirt along with getting ready to rip off the leather pants that they had on, this left the 3 men in only boxer briefs and the guitar. He turned and his eyes met hers he looked equally surprised to see her there as she was to see him.

The 3 men threw the guitars off stage before strutting down the stage stairs. He walked directly toward Barbara ignoring the other woman with their hands up, he swung his legs over her and started slowly rocking his body mainly his hips against her, he grabbed her waist as well,

He brought his face close to her ear "What are you doing here?" Dick whispered his hot breath on her neck

"I could ask you the same question" she whispered back

"Touch my abs" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist

"What?" She was confused but complied and placed her hands on his abdomen

"We have to make this look legit now how much cash do you have?" He questioned reaching for her hand he looked at the 5 dollars and shrugged "I can pretend its more show it to me and shove it into my boxers" he ordered

She nodded and nervously lifted up the money then placed it into the side of his boxers just enough for it to stay Dick looked up at Barbara and grinned he leaned down and placed a deep kiss on her lips before standing up and extending a hand

Barbara looked up at the girls for the first time since Dick had come over, all of them except Artemis were grinning, if only they knew that their team leader was the almost naked man standing right in front of them, she quickly looked at Artemis who shifted her eyes at Dick and gave her a confused look.

Barbara took Dicks hand and he led her toward the back and into a private room Barbara awkwardly took a seat in the lodge chair that was in the room,

Dick quickly locked the door and turned to her "Alright talk" she ordered

He grinned "First you tell me why you're at a strip club" he fought back, leaning up against the wall

"Were here for Raquel's bachelorette party didn't you see all the girls at the table" she questioned

He shot her a smirk and took a step toward her "No because I only could see you" he placed both hands on either side of her

She flashed him a small smile and pushed him away lightly "Smooth, but you're still telling me why you're working at a strip club" she rose an eyebrow

He stepped back a little bit "It's suspected that the owner of this place is the head of a major drug ring going around Budhaven so this is a cover up" he explained

She nodded "you should have told me, I could have helped" she offered

Dick shook his head "No thanks he owns a female strip club and I don't want to think of you going undercover there" he laughed

She gave him a smile she loved his laugh "So what can I get for $5.00" she asked

He tilted his head to the side and walked toward her again "Well normally just a good lap dance, but we aren't supposed to kiss the customers, I've already broken the rules by kissing you so for you we can do anything you want," he grinned as he leaned in close to her again

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I'll take you up on that offer but this place is kind of dirty, is the offer still available at your place later on tonight?" She whispered

Dick leaned in and pecked her lips "For you always, but please remind me again why you won't go out with me?" He asked

Barbara stood and wrapped her arms around his neck "Because Grayson in the words of Wally West you're a dog" she kissed him again

"So does Wally know Arty is at a strip club?" He asked after a few minutes of kissing

Barbara shrugged "Not sure, but he doesn't have anything to worry about anyways she's just watching" she explained

Dick nodded and pressed his forehead to hers "I certainly hope you were just watching too" he grinned

Barbara let out a small laugh "I was, but why would it matter? I'm a single woman" she grinned

Dick kissed her forehead "If you'll let me, one day I'd like to change that, I should probably be getting backstage to change back into my normal clothes, I'll meet you at my house between 12:30-1am?" He asked stepping away from her and toward the door.

Barbara walked toward the door that he was now holding open but stopped to look at him "Of course, gotta get my money's worth" she said sending him a grin before strutting past him and out the door while Dick followed.


	2. Ice Cream

**Due to popular demand I decided to make a follow up to this little one shot. I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below.**

Dick climbed up the stairs to his Bludhaven apartment, carrying the brown paper bag of groceries on his hip. When he went to unlock the door he was surprised to find it already unlocked , bracing himself for a fight he opened the door only to find her sitting in his couch smiling back at him "How did you..." he began to say before she cut him off

"Please, you really thought I hadn't made a key in case I ever have to come save your ass" she jingled her key

He laughed as he set the bag down on the coffee table and moved to sit next to her "So whatcha watching?" He nodded toward the TV.

She turned looking back at the flashing screen which showed a commercial "You're going to laugh" she smiled shyly

He flashed her a grin "Try me"

She moved and tucked her legs underneath her "A Kim Possible rerun, remember when we used to watch it as kids? I haven't seen it in forever!" She smiled pointing to the TV as the show returned from the commercial break

Dick laughed "You know you kind of grew up to become Kim Possible, you both have red hair, she's a cheerleader, you were a gymnast which are sorta similar, both of you are bad ass crime fighters" he went on

She smiled at him "We both have dorky childhood male best friends" she teasingly kicked his leg with her foot

He turned to her and winked "Hey I'll take it! She and Ron ended up dating" he began to move climbing on top of her pressing his forehead to hers

"Are we back to that again?" She asked

He nodded "Oh yes, I have a plan Miss. Gordon, by the end of tonight I'll have you agreeing to a date with me" he pecked her lips

She let out a giggle "And what's the plan?" She asked

He grinned at her "That is for me to know and you to find out but first, let me treat you to that payment you gave me earlier" he stood up reaching out a hand helping her up " Go to my room don't do anything, tonight I'm doing all the work" he smiled

She nodded "I'd expect you to, I am a paying customer after all" she teased and walked back toward his bedroom. He had a goofy grin plastered in his face, as soon as she was out of view he quickly moved toward the brown paper bag and pulled out the container of vanilla ice cream he had bought then sprinted to his kitchen to grab a spoon he swiftly ran to his bedroom.

Dick opened the door to see Barbara laying back on his bed her eyes closed "Would you be mad if I just went to sleep right now?" She asked she didn't even have to open her eyes she just sensed his presence that's how well they knew each other

He set the ice cream down so it was out of her view then quickly moved to the bed bending down he kissed her cheek then her jaw and down to her neck "Of course, I put thought into this ma'am" he nibbled her ear

She opened her eyes "But your bed is so comfy! Much better than mine at home" she whined, she tangled her hand in his hair

He lifted his head and looked at her "You're staying awake, end of discussion " he spoke in a mock stern voice pressing his lips to hers after a few minutes of making out Dick slipped his hands under her shirt she willingly lifted her arms up and he pulled it over her head. He moved his lips to her neck and began sucking on her sensitive spots.

Barbara let out a small moan, Dick grinned against her skin knowing how much she was going to enjoy what he had planned. He ran his hands from her chest, slid them down her waist to her hips then finally to her jeans where he reached for the buttons she stopped him and pulled away "Sorry forgot the equally naked rule " he laughed sitting up and allowing her to pull his shirt off

He leaned down giving her a deep mind blowing kiss leaving her mind fuzzy, he took advantage of this and quickly moved stripping her of her pants. He planted a small kiss on her thigh trailing kisses up her abdomen, breasts, neck and jaw before finally meeting her lips again.

He smiled and jumped off the bed leaving Barbara confused he looked down at her and grinned "Close your eyes and don't open...no matter what you feel" he ordered she gave him a confused look but nodded and made her head comfortable before closing her eyes, he picked his shirt up off the floor and used it as a blind fold covering her eyes. Dick smiled as he picked up the spoon and ice cream container popping it open, he moved and climbed on top of her, he took a spoonful of the ice cream and let it fall into the middle of her chest

Barbara arched her back "DICK what is that!" She gasped he grinned but didn't respond, instead he lowered his mouth sucking up the ice cream swirling his tongue around to lick up the melted ice cream.

Once that was all clean, he moved to the middle of her rib cage and dropped another spoonful. Barbara gasped and he smiled at her reaction. He repeated his previous action licking and sucking the ice cream up off her body "Please Dick, tell me what that is" she moaned

He felt a little bit of ice cream dripping on his lip and got an idea, he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers she placed her hand to the back of his head pushing him closer to her. He allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth, she felt how cool it was and tasted the sweetness and vanilla of the ice cream he pulled away after giving her a few minutes to get the clues she needed.

"You're licking Ice Cream off me!" She groaned arching her head back he took a little dab from the container placing it on her neck

"Mmmhmm" he responded before placing his lips to her neck and quickly sucking the ice cream away Barbara let out a loud moan and dug his fingers into his back. Dick continued this process licking the ice cream off various parts of her body occasionally moving to kiss Barbara's lips and allow her a taste of the sweet cream.

When he reached her thighs he placed a scoop on top of her right one, Barbara squirmed anticipating what he was about to do. But instead Dick looked up at her "Diiiicckkkkk do it" she groaned her body begging for his mouths contact,

"I will _if_ you let me take you out on a date" he stated

She squirmed again "Dick" she groaned

He shook his head "Not until you agree" he a began to gently run his fingers along her left thigh, ice cream began to melt dripping into her inner right thigh

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you, tomorrow night" she groaned

Dick smirked and began tracing his hand up her waist "Now see Babs I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to go on a date with me, I want you to _want_ to go on a date with me...or we could just get a napkin and clean the ice cream off...you did say you wanted to sleep earlier" he placed another scoop of ice cream on her left thigh

Barbara gasped at the coldness then squirmed her body begging for contact with Dicks mouth "I want to go out with you" she said softly trying to hide how much her body was begging for him.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Dick teased

Barbara gasped as she felt more coldness drip between her legs " _Please_ Dick take me out tomorrow night!" She begged

Dick let out his famous childlike cackle that was rarely heard any more, an accomplished grin plastered on his face "Alright, Alright I'll pick you up at 8" he said before pressing his lips to her right thigh.


End file.
